Next Step
by ZPM05
Summary: Sequel to Urges
1. Chapter 1

Title: Next Step

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: John/Teyla

Summary: Sequel to Urges

Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

At precisely 13:00 the Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace and requested permission to land on the East Pier. With the Daedalus secure Colonel Caldwell ordered that the supplies for Atlantis be beamed into the storage areas on the West Pier. Caldwell satisfied that his ship was in order and supplies delivered decided that it was time to report to Dr. Weir and get a report on Atlantis and to see what trouble Sheppard had caused while he was away.

The journey to the command tower took only 10 minutes and arrived in time for a mission briefing with AT-1.

"Colonel, Dr. Weir," Caldwell greeted the two and nodded to the others.

"Colonel," John said back.

"I see the Daedalus arrived safely Colonel," Dr. Weir said from her position at the table.

"Yes, am I interrupting?" Caldwell asked.

"No please sit we were just about to discuss AT-1's next mission." Dr. Weir said and gestured to one of the empty seats.

"So Colonel your next mission is to P2R-3864 it's just a follow up mission. AT-2 made contact with the locals. Lorne's report stated that they did seem technologically advanced and strongly suggested a follow up mission." Dr. Weir said.

"Are we using a Puddle Jumper?" Dr. McKay asked hopefully.

"Yes Lorne said the people lived far from the gate," with Weir's affirmation McKay quieted down.

"Colonel your team will leave tomorrow at 12:00. We're finished oh and Colonel, Rodney was complaining about needing someone in the chair room if you wouldn't mind?"

"Actually Teyla and I were planning on taking a trip to the mainland later today if that's okay with you?"

"Of course but when you get back could you help Rodney?"

"Sure McKay, when do you want to meet?"

"Is after dinner alright with you Colonel?"

"Sure that's fine I'll see ya later Rodney." John packed up his things and was preparing to head out the door with Teyla when Col. Caldwell asked the two of them to remain behind.

"Colonel I'd like a word with you two," Caldwell said.

"What do you need Colonel?" Teyla asked.

"How long have you two been together?" Caldwell asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked trying to play dumb.

"Don't play stupid Colonel. Hw long have you and Miss Emmagan been in a relationship?"

"A few days, sir"

"You do realize Colonel that it's against regulations to fraternize with sub-ordinates. I'll make sure personally that your returned to Earth, stripped of your rank, and given a dishonorable discharge!" Caldwell said heatedly.

"Actually sir the regulations state that I can't have a relationship with any one in the military and you see Teyla isn't in our military so the rules don't apply to her. Also Doctor Weir said in the eyes of the U.S. Government she is given diplomatic immunity because she is the leader of her people."

"Listen here Colonel she's a part of your team and that makes the rules apply to her so unless you want to be stripped of rank and shipped back to Earth. I suggest you stop seeing her." Caldwell threatened.

"With respect Colonel…No…get Dr. Weir in here right now and let's settle this." John said starring down his CO.

"Fine, Dr. Weir this Caldwell could you report to the conference room immediately."

"Of course Colonel I will be there momentarily." Weir said and the trio could see her walking out of her office.

"What can I do for you Colonel Caldwell?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Are you aware that Colonel Sheppard and Miss Emmagan are involved?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes I had a feeling though I think that it's a very recent development." Weir said looking at Teyla to receive the answer. She just nodded in agreement.

"And you did nothing to discourage them or stop them?"

"I've read the regulations Colonel it says that John can't have a relationship with a member of the Armed Forces. It says nothing about a relationship with a civilian. It hasn't interfered with the team and I trust them so I don't want to hear any more about this is that clear!"

"Of course, I'll be returning to the Daedalus now." Caldwell said leaving the room.

"So you're dating now? I guess Rodney won the bet then."

"What bet?"

"There was a running bet on when two would get together and Rodney chose this week."

- Mainland -

"Greetings, Teyla, Colonel!" Halling greeted the two as they exited the Jumper. Then gave the two a questioning look after seeing, the two holding hands.

"Much has changed since our last visit Halling," Teyla said.

"You have chosen?" Halling asked. Teyla took one glance at John and said "Yes I have."

"We must inform the Elder-" Halling said but was interrupted by Teyla.

"If you would not mind we would like to wait a while before informing the Elder's of my decision."

"Of course," Halling said then continued "What brings you here today?"

"Teyla wanted to come and visit so I volunteered to fly her over. Also if Jinto's aroundI brought something to show him. " John said.

"Yes he is out with the other children feel free to visit them. They are playing in the far field down there." Halling said pointing at the far end of the camp.

"Great and Teyla when you're ready to leave just come and get me," John said giving Teyla a quick kiss on the cheek before running into the Jumper to get the football and run down to the field.

"What are you going to do today Teyla?" Halling asked after Sheppard left.

"I was planning on visiting Charin and a few friends," Teyla said and began walking passed rows of tents looking for her mentor's home.

"Then I will leave and it is good to know that you have chosen. The Elder's have been worried you would not find a mate and continue your family line."

"Well they need not worry any longer. Good day Halling," Teyla said and then entered Charin's tent.

"Teyla it has been awhile since your last visit. What brings you here today?" The old women asked.

"I just wished you come and visit as you said it has been many days," she said.

"Come now Teyla you came to discuss something I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes on our last mission I was infected with something that made me come to terms with my feelings for Colonel Sheppard."

"And how did you come to terms with them?"

"I became quite open with him, and possessive, and while infected tried to mate with him."

"Successful were you?"

"Only once clear of the virus, John would not accept me while I was infected. He wanted to be with me but not become some virus was telling me to be with him."

"An honorable mate he will be to you," The old woman declared.

"How did you know? We have only just informed Halling?" Teyla asked though Charin always could tell about things like this.

"I had a suspicion and you only confirmed it my dear. Have you informed the Elder's?"

"No I am afraid that they will not approve of John as my mate as he is not an Athosian." Teyla said

"I do not think they will disapprove as he has done many things for the Athosians Teyla. I believe that they will just be happy that you'll be continuing your line."

"You always did know what to say to ease my fears," Teyla said.

"It is something that you pick up as you grow older my dear. Where is your electus now?"

"He is with the children teaching them how to play football," Teyla said.

"He is like a child in some ways is he not?"

"Yes and that is what will make him excellent father one day," Teyla said.

"That he will, I believe we are finished here go and visit the others. They will be glad to see you," Charin said.

"Thank you again Charin for allowing me your time," Teyla said getting ready to leave.

"For you I will always have time Teyla," Charin said bidding her good-bye.

"I will take my leave then," Teyla said walking out of the tent in search of her friends.

After spending a few hours with her friends Teyla decided it was time to find John and left for the field at the edge of the camp.

Arriving there she saw two of the children tackling John to the ground. She just smiled at the group and walked towards John.

"I see that you are having fun," Teyla said.

"Yeah I taught the kids how to play football and my team's winning 27 to 25," John said happily since he hadn't played in nearly two years.

"I am ready to leave," Teyla said.

"One moment we're in the 4th Quarter with only a minute left," John said then walked but to his team and took his position. Teyla sat down so she could confortly watch the end of the game. With only a few seconds remaining John intercepted the ball and made a mad dash for the end zone only to miss the point by a few seconds.

"Time Score 27 to 25!" John said excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Teyla said rising from her position with the help of John.

"Yeah," John said then turned in the direction of Jinto and threw him the football and then left with Teyla.

"So did you have a good time?" John asked.

"Yes I visited Charin and a few friends," Teyla said.

"Good lets head back to Atlantis then," John said powering up the Jumper and angling it towards Atlantis.

TBC

Electus – is latin for chosen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colonel Sheppard and his team stood at the base of the stairway waiting for the gate to finish dialing P2R-3864. The team was due back tomorrow afternoon at 13:00 so that gave them roughly 24 hours to survey and try and lay the ground work for a trade agreement. The gate finished locking the seventh chevron and the customary whoosh sounded as the event horizon stabilized. They walked through onto the other side and were greeted by representatives.

"Welcome," one of the representatives said.

"Hi I'm Col. Sheppard this is Teyla, Ronan, and Dr. McKay." John said introducing his team mates.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Come we will show you to your rooms and then we may open the discussion for a trade agreement." They turned and began the half mile walk to the city.

- Atlantis -

Colonel Caldwell entered Dr. Weir office to inform her that the Daedalus would be lifting off in a half hour.

"Hello Colonel," Elizabeth said still feeling a sense of distrust to the man that had it out for both her head of military and Teyla.

"Dr. Weir I just wanted to inform you that the Daedalus will be leaving in a half hour. An upon arrival I will be informing General Landry as well as the Joint Chief's of Colonel Sheppard's activities with Miss Emmagan." Caldwell said.

"You can't do that Colonel!" Dr. Weir yelled.

"Watch me," Caldwell calmly returned.

"We've already talked about this Colonel it isn't against regulations for the Colonel to see Teyla," Elizabeth said.

"We'll see what the Joint Chief's have to say about it," Caldwell said and then turned to leave before Elizabeth stopped him.

"If they say that it isn't against regulation. Then I'll make it my personal mission to see you taken down." Elizabeth threatened.

"And if they rule that it is against regulations?" Caldwell asked.

"We'll bring it up with them and deal with like adult unlike some people." Elizabeth said.

"I'll see you when Daedalus returns next month," Caldwell said leaving the room.

After Caldwell left Elizabeth walked into the Control room and asked one of the techs to dial Earth. The man nodded and dialed the eight symbol address and waited for the gate to make the connection.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The familiar blue light engulfed the gate room as the event horizon stabilized.

"Stargate Command this is Dr. Weir," Elizabeth said.

"Copy that Dr. Weir just a moment General Landry will be here momentarily." The gate tech said and a moment later Landry's voice came over the radio.

"What do you need Dr. Weir you're a little early for the monthly update?" Landry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about a situation that's come up here." Weir said.

"Yes," Landry prompted.

"Colonel Caldwell just left a minute ago and when he arrives on Earth he'll be informing you that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are in a relationship. He's made it his goal to belittle Sheppard where he can and to put an end to his relationship with Teyla. Threatening to strip him of rank and be shipped back to Earth." Elizabeth said.

"I see…have you seen anything to suggest that their personal relationship is affecting their professional relationship?" Landry asked.

"No they keep everything off duty, and out of missions," Elizabeth said.

"Well I'll bring this up with the Joint Chief's. We've been discussing lifting the 'no-frat reg' for personnel involved in the Stargate project for awhile so I don't think you have anything to worry about Dr. Weir. Rest assured that before Caldwell arrives on Earth we'll have an answer to deliver to you and if what you say is true about the Colonel behavior then the Daedalus will be receiving a new CO. Thank you SGC out," Landry said closing his channel and the Stargate shut down.

"Well that went better than I expected," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

- P2R-3864 -

After setting the ground work for the next day it was time to hit the sack and the team returned to their rooms. Their hosts could only spare two rooms because of the festival the city was hosting the next day so McKay & Ronan shared one room and John & Teyla shared the other.

At around noon the four meet with the Chancellor in the conference room to continue negotiations.

"What do you offer in return for our technology and knowledge," Chancellor Titan asked.

"We offer our knowledge and technology," Sheppard said.

"You propose a trade: knowledge for knowledge," Titan said.

"Yeah I've heard that your only means for interstellar travel is the Stargate that's something we could help you with and also possibly an alliance between our two worlds." Sheppard said.

"Alliance?" Titan questioned.

"Yeah work together, defend each other from attacks, fight beside the other, and work to find a way to defeat the Wraith." Sheppard said.

"What you are proposing could be quite promising for both our worlds but I must discuss it with the council. Feel free to enjoy the festival we will convene before you leave later." Titan said leaving the room to inform the council of the new development.

"Well let's go check out this festival," Sheppard said and the four left the building disappearing into the crowd.

TBC

A/N: There another chapter. I don't how often I'll be updating this because I'm working on another fic 'Goddess'. But keep the reviews coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team decided to grab a bite to eat at one of the local vender's booths. The four of them sat at one of the tables discussing what they're going to do next.

"So what we do next?" John asked.

"I was thinking that we could see what the other vender's have," Teyla said.

"Come on-" that was as far as John got before Teyla shot him a glare telling him to shut up.

"On second thought that could be fun," John said.

"Well I was going-" McKay began before John interrupted him.

"Oh no if I have to spend the day shopping so do you two," John said giving McKay a glance that said 'don't even think of complaining'.

"Fine," McKay said dejectedly.

"Okay I'll go too," Ronon said.

"Good well you ready Teyla?" John asked.

"Yes," Teyla said getting up from the table and the four left their table to check out the other venders. Walking through the packed street venders and stores lined both sides of the street; different kinds of music could be heard in the background and the four again disappeared into the crowd of people.

The four were summoned to the Council Chamber a few hours later to discuss the decision of the council. Chancellor Titan was already at the table waiting for them when they arrived to take their seats.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly," Chancellor Titan said.

"Not a problem Chancellor," Sheppard said.

"The Council has decided that an alliance between our two worlds would be most beneficial and agreeable." Titan said and Sheppard lit up at that.

"That's great, well the next step is to set the guidelines of the alliance but that's from one of our other teams. When's a good time to send another team?" Sheppard asked.

"How is next week?" Titan asked.

"Next week is fine,"

"Wonderful I look forward to your next teams visit," Titan said.

"Great well we should be going my teams due back soon,"

"Good day then," Titan said as the four left the building for the Stargate.

- Atlantis -

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC" one of the technicians said.

"Lower the shield," Dr. Weir said walking down the stairs and arriving at the base just as the four members stepped into the gate room.

"So how'd it go?" Weir asked Sheppard.

"They said yes and I allowed introduced the idea of an alliance and they seemed to very open to the idea." Sheppard said.

"Well that's great I'll send AT-6 then to pick up the negotiations…also Colonel could you and Teyla join me in my office." Elizabeth asked.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update just had writers block and no time but here it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What did you need to see us about," Colonel Sheppard asked as he and Teyla entered Dr. Weir's office.

"While you were on P2R-3864 Colonel Caldwell paid me a visit before leaving for Earth. When he arrives on Earth he plans on informing General Landry and the Joint Chief's of your relationship with Teyla."

"He's WHAT!" Colonel yelled.

"Calm down Colonel I have good news for you," Elizabeth said.

"I'm listening,"

"After he left I dialed Earth and discussed it with General Landry. He said that Colonel Caldwell is going to be removed as Commander of the Daedalus and that the Joint Chief's are discussing lifting the 'no frat- reg.'"

"Are you serious?" John said happily.

"Yes he said that when the Daedalus returns it will be carrying a decision on the matter," Elizabeth said with a smile on her face happy for her friends.

"Well that's great news…we done?"

"Yes you free to go,"

"Let's go Teyla," John said and the two exited Weir's office heading for the infirmary for their post-mission check-up.

After a few minutes of traveling the city corridors the two arrived in the infirmary and were greeted by Dr. Beckett.

"How are you two doing?" Beckett asked motioning for the two to take a seating on the beds.

"Fine," John replied allowing one of the nurses to check him out as Beckett did the same for Teyla.

Their examinations continued for another five minutes and then Beckett collected the nurse's folder and brought both sets into the back room for processing.

"The preliminary results show you both are in perfect health so you're free to go," Beckett said with a cheery smile as the two collected their things and left for John's quarters.

Upon arriving in John's quarters Teyla wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him to her.

"What do you think about Colonel Caldwell John," Teyla asked.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I promise to update more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I think it's about time someone brought him down and I wonder who's going to take command of the Daedalus in his place," John said.

"Yes he is worse then Sergeant Bates," Teyla said.

"Well Caldwell's out of the picture now so now all we have to worry about is telling your people and deciding if we should move in together," John said.

"Are you asking me to move in John," Teyla asked smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"If I was, what would you say?"

"My answer would be yes,"

"Well tomorrow we'll have to talk to Elizabeth about that but let's go to bed," John said guiding them to the bed.

The next morning came all to fast for Teyla as she woke up in John's bed. Seeing that she was lying on top of him she figured during the night she must have rolled atop him. _He looks so care free in his sleep no worries about Atlantis or the wraith_ Teyla thought as she looked at John's face.

"I'll be back soon," Teyla said caressing John's cheek and kissing his forehead before climbing out of bed.

"mmm…where ya goin'?" John mumbled rolling over.

"I'm going to go change I'll be back soon," Teyla said walking out of the room and a crossed the hall to her room.

After changing out of her night clothes and into her day clothes Teyla left her room walking back to John's quarters soon they'd have their own though.

"Morning," Ronon said coming up beside her.

"Good morning Ronon," Teyla replied.

"So where you going?" Ronon asked.

"I'm getting John so he and I may go have breakfast," Teyla said stopping in front of John's room.

"Surprised ya didn't spend the night seeing how close ya two have been," Ronon said with a smile.

"That is none of your business Ronon," Teyla said entering John's room.

"Hey Teyla," John said exiting his bathroom wearing fresh clothing.

"Are you ready to get breakfast?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah let's go…after breakfast we should talk to Elizabeth about going to the mainland later what ya think?" John asked knowing that Teyla missed seeing her people everyday.

"That would be wonderful," Teyla said with a smile touched that the man before her could be so thoughtful.

TBC

A/N: Sorry haven't updated had school work and reality to deal with that and a nasty case of writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Elizabeth, can we talk to you for a minute?" John asked as he and Teyla entered Dr. Weir's office.

"Of course take a seat," Elizabeth said gesturing to the seats in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you two this morning?" Elizabeth asked after the pair had taken their seats.

"We were wondering if we could get leave to visit the mainland." John asked Elizabeth.

"Sure how long do plan on staying?" She replied and reached for her PDA to redo the duty roster in their absence.

"A week probably," John said and Weir made a note to rearrange the roster after they'd left.

"Anything else?" Elizabeth asked as she placed her PDA back on her desk and sat back in her chair.

"Yeah Teyla and I were talking last night and were wondering if it would be possible to share quarter. So you know now that we have the ZPM and all the larger quarters are available." John said.

"We'll talk about it later…how about when you return from the mainland?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah sure we'll talk later…I guess Teyla and I are going to go pack now." John said as he and Teyla stood.

"Elizabeth…thank you" Teyla said and turned to follow John out the door.

After the two had exited Weir's office they'd started for the transport so they could begin their packing.

"So that's done all we have to do know is tell your people about us," John said pressing the button for 4 levels down.

"Yes," Teyla said smiling not wanting to tell him the news she'd received yesterday from the mainland.

TBC

A/N: Don't you just hate these ending? I'll try and update fasting for this story it's kind of fallen on the back burner for a while but its time to bring it back. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You finished packing Teyla?" John asked entering her room having finished packing his things fifteen minutes ago and now sat with nothing to do on her bed.

"Yes I am," Teyla said slipping the bag onto her shoulder and started for the door followed quickly by John.

"You're sure you have everything you need?" John asked since she'd just spent fifteen minutes packing almost all of her clothes.

"Yes do you have everything you need?" Teyla asked.

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't," John said waiting for her to enter the transporter with him.

The two walked in complete silence the entire way to the Jumper bay. John and Teyla deposited their bags in the rear compartment and then moved forward into the forward compartment. John sat in the pilot seat the control instantly lighting up while sat beside him in the co-pilot seat.

"Control this is Jumper 3 requesting permission to depart," John said after opening the channel.

"Jumper 3 you have clearance to depart smooth sailing, Control out," the technician said and then closed the channel.

John powered the Jumpers engines while opening the sun roof he propelled the craft up out of the bay and shot out towards the mainland.

"John I must speak to you about something," Teyla said while glance to gauge his reaction.

"Okay what is it?" John asked while still concentrating on flying the Jumper in a straight line unlike McKay's flying.

"I have reached my time," Teyla said in a calm tone but John could tell that she was nervous.

"What does that mean?" John asked her clearly confused and not understanding the term or its meaning.

"It means that I must choose a mate and bond with him and within a year after the bonding I must be with child or face the possibility of exile." Teyla said.

"Your people would really exile you if you didn't have a child?" John asked a little skeptically from what he'd seen her people loved her as their leader.

"It is our way I must continue my family line," Teyla said.

"So I guess this bonding thing is like a marriage?" John asked pretty sure that he got the idea but he just needed to be sure.

"Does this 'marriage' bind together two mates?" Teyla asked trying to clarify the term for her to understand.

"Yeah it does…when are we going to tell your people about us and do you want us to be 'bonded'?" John asked knowing if she said yes it would make this trip even better.

"I believe we should tell them when we arrive I will arrange a meeting with the council and we shall tell them first then my people," Teyla said happily now she did not have to with hold the truth from her people. Further more she was going to be bound to John Sheppard what more could she want other then a child to make them a family.

TBC

A/N: Yeah I know that its short and all but I busy on my other fics. I'll focus more on this after I finish one of them. Also I'm almost finished with the next part of Blackmail.


End file.
